Pokémon: World At War
by NblStyles18
Summary: Basado en la segunda guerra mundial


Hola! querido Lector o Lectora , gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia , no soy un gran escritor pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo , cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida y me ayudaría mucho para continuar con este proyecto y para el agrado de ustedes, Por mi parte es todo Gracias y Bendiciones para ti!

Nota: Esta historia se ambienta durante la época de la segunda guerra mundial.

Pokémon: World At War

Capitulo I: El Conflicto, Enero 3 de 1940

Era una hermosa mañana lluviosa en pueblo paleta , hogar de un joven de 18 años llamado Ash Ketchum. Un reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana ,cuando una mujer subía las escaleras en dirección a una habitación donde el joven Ash dormía.

-Delia: Ash, mi niño es hora de levantarse, el desayuno está listo! - Gritaba la Mujer

-Ash: Enseguida voy! – adormecido respondia

Pasados unos minutos Ash bajaría de su habitación a la mesa para comenzar el desayuno. Durante el desayuno los presentes iniciarían una pequeña platica

-Ash: Mamá, donde esta pikachu?

-Delia: Se encuentra afuera jugando en el jardín junto a , ¿hijo estas nervioso por tu primer dia de trabajo con el profesor oak

-Ash: Un poco mamá , espero no arruinarlo jajajaaj – el joven bromeaba

Ash devoraría sus alimentos , para preparar su salida rumbo al laboratorio del profesor oak para comenzar su primer dia de trabajo cuando a lo lejos una puerta sonaba.

-Ash:¿Quién es?

Al abrir la puerta para sorpresa de el se encontraba Gary oak nieto del profesor , compañero y rival de el

-Gary: Pues quien más ,va ser perdedor- Exclamaba en tono burlón el joven investigador

-Ash: Pensé que eras un vagabundo!

-Gary: Ja Ja Ja que gracioso eres , Listo para irnos?

-Ash: Si, solo deja avisarle a mi mamá que ya nos vamos

Los jóvenes salían del hogar Ketchum para ir en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak, al llegar al laboratorio el profesor los recibiría en la puerta.

-Samuel Oak: Muchachos que bueno que llegan!

-Gary y Ash: Estamos listos!

Al entrar al laboratorio , una radio erradicaba el silencio del lugar, los investigadores se dispondrían a iniciar con su jornada laboral , cuando de repente la radio dejaría de sonar al ritmo de los instrumentos para dar paso a una noticia de última hora , cabe destacar que para ese momento el reloj marcaba las 9 en punto de la mañana:

*** Flash informativo***

-Locutor 1: Sentimos interrumpir la programación para informar que Lumiose City a sido atacada por bombas que fueron lanzadas desde oleadas de dragonite y salamance, hasta el momento se reportan 40 muertos y mas de un centenar de heridos.

Hasta el momento se habla de una declaración de guerra por parte del Presidente Alder y su aliado Maximo Stone, esto en represalia luego de que la región Kalos se negara a que Unova y Hoenn instalaran puestos de investigación en la región acerca del megalito y el reloj del sol en Anistar city ,asi como eldescubrimiento de una posible evolución temporal a ciertas especies de pokémon

-Locutor 2: Lamentamos también informar que se maneja el rumor que nuestra querida capital Saffron City se encuentra bajo amenaza de ataque por parte de estos dos poderosos lideres , por lo tanto nuestras fuerzas de defensa ya se encuentran en alerta máxima le recomendamos mantenerse en sintonía con nosotros , gracias por ahora

Los presentes dentro del laboratorio no lo podían creer , estaban en shock al escuchar aquellas aterradoras noticias , el silencio empezaba a predominar en el lugar

\- Samuel Oak: Bueno chicos, creo que por ahora deberían ir a casa , hoy no tendremos actividad alguna continuaremos cuando la situación mejore.

-Gary :Gracias Abuelo - en tono serio

-Ash: Gra Gra cias pro pro fffesor Oak - nervioso agradecía

Los jóvenes salían del lugar y se disponían a ir a casa , durante el trayecto el silencio predominaba , un par de rostros pensantes se hacían presentes , hasta que Gary decidió romper el silencio.

-Gary: Y qué crees que vaya a pasar? – pregunto el joven oak

-Ash: No lo sé Gary solo espero que esto solo sea un malentendido

-Gary: Lo sé , pero recuerda que kanto y kalos son aliados y lo más probable es que nos toque entrar al conflicto y más con la amenaza

Esa declaración de su amigo lo detuvo en seco , pues tenia razón kalos y kanto eran muy grandes aliados , lo cual dejo aún más pensante a Ash

-¿Qué va pasar?- se cuestionaba así mismo

Ya una vez en casa, Delia lo notaria muy serio y procedió a preguntar que le pasaba a su hijo.

-Delia: Hijo llegaste muy pronto , todo bien?,¿Escuchaste lo de las noticias?

-Ash: Si mamá todo bien , y si estábamos con el profesor cuando escuchamos la noticia

-Delia: Yo solo espero que no nos perjudique hijo y que se solucione de buena manera.

Pasaba el tiempo y el reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde cuando en la radio nuevamente un informe estaría por darse.

*** Flash Informativo***

Locutor 1: Buenas tardes ciudadanía de kanto , en este momento tenemos un importante mensaje por parte de nuestro presidente Giovanni.

Giovanni: Buenas tardes a toda la ciudadanía a través de este medio quiero impartirles el siguiente mensaje de suma importancia.

Como saben nuestros hermanos y aliados de kalos se encuentran en un momento complicado, un ataque cobarde a sido perpetrado esta mañana por parte de unova y hoenn, oficialmente anuncio que kanto esta listo para responder a la reciente amenaza así como cooperar con nuestro aliado en esta lucha en contra de la tiranía, condenamos totalmente lo hecho por estos dos gobiernos.

A partir de mañana todos los jóvenes de 18 años o mayores serán enlistados de manera obligatoria y formaran parte de nuestras reservas ,también quiero anunciar que se declaro oficialmente estado de emergencia a nivel nacional ,a partir de las 7 de la tarde todos los ciudadanos deberán estar dentro de sus hogares sin excepción , agradezco su comprensión en este momento de crisis por mi parte es todo por ahora, gracias.

-Locutor 1: Gracias radioescuchas por estar en sintonía que tengan buena tarde.

Delia y Ash no podían creer esas palabras, las lágrimas se hacían presentes en ambos pues sabían que al día siguiente serian separados , al igual que pikachu estaba sorprendido por saber que eran los últimos momentos junto a su entrenador

-Delia: NOOO! NOO! No quiero que te vayas mi pequeño –gritaba desesperada

-Ash: Mamá , estaré bien , vamos a cenar quieres? – Tratando de consolar a su madre abrazándola y sonriendo

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Ash estaba en su habitación junto a pikachu , trataba de dormir pero miles de pensamientos y preguntas no lo dejaban, hasta que luego de unos minutos finalmente el sueño logro vencerlo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Continuará…..


End file.
